


Where art thou ?

by Chocchipcooky



Category: cricket.
Genre: . And others, Andrew Flintoff - Freeform, Andrew Strauss - Freeform, Eoin Morgan - Freeform, F/F, Graeme Swann - Freeform, Kevin Pietersen - Freeform, Others - Freeform, Paul Fabrace, Phil Taylor, Steven Finn - Freeform, Trevor Bayliss, many others. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchipcooky/pseuds/Chocchipcooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England Captain Alastair Cook has to carry out the huge responsibity of taking care of his team while the coaches are away on holiday but  things don't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are Responsibe , Alastair

Chapter one : You are responsible , Alastair. 

"So we have no series ? It's been cancelled "? Alastair Cook inquired Head Coach Trevor Bayliss , as he took another sip of his tea . Trevor slightly nodded his head .

"Ok ", replied Alastair. He slightly traced his forefinger on his cheek , drawing weird doodles , probably what people do when they are thinking about something . He reached for another biscuit . Alastair examined it closely as the coach looked on with fascination .

"You are very observant , aren't you "? Trevor inquired . Alastair looked up from his biscuit until his eyes met Trevor's . He quickly put the biscuit back from where he had taken it from  Trevor looked stun-eyed . "I never stopped you , Cooky , you can eat it ".

"It's ok , nothing to my liking anyway ", replied the captain of the team as he grabbed for another biscuit and another and another and another , turn by turn , examining them , then shaking his head . "Alastair , stop that , we need to talk ", Trevor had a purpose for which he had called Alastair for tea in the first place . Alastair nodded his head .

" The ICC are testing each team on how good they can behave this month without their coach but only the captain of the team to take care of the rest . The captain should make sure his team behave well , train well and not lose their limits their Coach normally sets for them . Any moment they will be asked to play cricket against any team which could be a Test  , ODI or T20 game . Performing bad in the match or matches they play will show how terribly they have behaved and trained . Obviously , for which , the captain will get the major blame ", Trevor explained .

"Where will you and Paul Fabrace and Phil Taylor  and the Physio and the team doctor be , then"? Alastair inquired , taking another sip of his tea , yet again . "Oh and the management "? 

"Not with you ", replied Trevor . "It's a test,  Alastair ". 

"Alright , what happens if we fail the test "? Alastair inquired .

Trevor clears his throat . "Well , failure means disaster , you fail you lose captaincy , your whole team gets a cricket ban for two whole years " , he replied .

Alastair opened his mouth to speak  . 

"Also ", the Coach spoke again . "Even if you are on good behavior but still lose the match , the same rules apply , as I said just now ". 

Captain Cook sank back on his seat , mouth agape . "What "! Then he leaned on the table. "Trevor ..".

"It's a test , Cooky ",Trevor replied . " A very difficult test ". He got up and then gestured Alastair . " You may leave , The coaching and the managment staff leaves today as well . You may start your duty tomorrow ".

Alastair got up and without saying another word , disappeared out of the room , his mind racing with thoughts . 

"You are responsible , Alastair ", he heard the coach speak out . 

Indeed . Yes . Being the captain of team , Alastair knew how to play the leadership game . He knew it wasn't easy and it took in a  lot of effort . 

Alastair went into his room ( which he shared  with his teammate , James Anderson ) and lay on the bed , James on the other side of it , reading a magazine . Alastair expected him to ask  questions but he didn't . 

Alastair was glad he didn't . The over -eating of Trevor's delicously baked biscuits made him feel so lazy and sleepy that he drifted off , blanket over him . 

 

 


	2. In the living room

"wake up "!   
Alastair looked over his shoulder and saw James looking at him , with a sort of curiousity .  
"What is it , Jimmy ?" he inquired with a ' why did you wake me up ' anger to his tone .   
"Look , Cooky . What did Trevor say to you "? James inquired . He was dressed in blue jeans , which he had been wearing since Graeme Swann's party yesterday and a T-shirt which had 'Grumpy ' printed over it , with Bert ,a Sesame Street character .   
Alastair gave a deep sigh . He told James everything Trevor had told him , not missing out the part where Trevor had told him to stop examining the biscuits .   
James laughed .   
"They have already left , by the way", he informed Alastair .   
Alastair sat up on the bed . "Ok ", he said and the next second , he was out of the room , walking swiftly and knocking on everybody's room doors , James following him , with suspicion .   
The cricketers gathered in the hotel living room , where they normally had their team talks or late night parties when the Team Management was asleep .  
They would be having more this month , freely , James thought . 

"As the coaches and all , are away for the time -being , I'm officially in charge " , Alastair started off .   
" You mean you are , Prime Minister "? Jos Buttler inquired , looking up from his phone . "Will you bring England to the European Union again "?  
"Oh , shut up , Jos and listen to the skipper ", Alex Hales told him , in a warning tone .  
"Sloppy Al ", Jos whispered and paid his attention back to Alastair Cook . 

Alastair informed them about the ICC team testing challenge and what was going to happen , if they fail .   
" We can be goody -goodies, alright but the fact that we might be punished for losing , doesn't seem very pleasing to me ", Stuart Broad replied . The tall blonde -haired bowler was sprawled across the left side of the couch and had just finished looking at a magazine .   
"Indeed . It's a challenge as the coach said ", Alastair told him , smiling .  
Stuart nodded his head and opened the magazine again . Suddenly , his phone rang .  
All eyes turned to Stuart Broad . " Ok ,I don't understand . Why do you have to look at me when my phone rings . Your phones ring as well ", Stuart told them . He accepted the call. 

-Hello , Broad residence . Who's speaking ? 

"Broad residence "! James choked . " This is the hotel ". 

\- Hey , I'm a journalist and I want you , come over at the park near the Lampost with the huge crack over it , now .   
-What ? Now ?   
-You heard me . Now . I don't have time. 

" Ok ", Stuart responded , as he got up , declining the call. He went over to Alastair .  
"Some journalist wants to see me , now . Says she will be at the park near the Lampost with the huge crack over it . Go or no "? Asked the blonde .   
Alastair nodded his head and Stuart disappeared out of the living room . 

"Lampost with the huge crack over it "! James exclaimed , sitting next to Alastair . " Wonder if that can be easily found "! 

"Hopefully ", replied Alastair , staring dreamily at the vase on the table in front of him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go , again . Short chapter again but atleast it's longer than the first . Hope you enjoy !


	3. At the Jounalist's.

Stuart Broad left the hotel dressed in brown trousers and a black t-shirt , his blonde hair glistened in the sun . Ofcourse these were not the ideal clothes you'd wear in an interview but Stuart was in a hurry . The journalist had called him and told him to come over NOW . Stuart started running to the Lampost with the crack over it . As soon as he got there , he decided to take a deep breath . He huffed . Suddenly his phone beeped . It was a message from a random phone number . He glanced at it .  
:How long will you be ?:   
Stuart hadn't saved the number or even typed the contact's name but he knew it was the journalist's text .  
: one minute : he texted.   
He walked to the park . It was surprisingly empty . He looked here and there and saw a sign which said : NOT A PARK ANYMORE !   
Stuart walked slowly further , looking here and there trying to find the journalist .   
"Hey "! A voice called . "Over here ".   
Stuart turned around and saw a lady calling him . Or maybe she was one . She looked twenty . He walked over to her .  
"So you've finally come ", she said and smiled at him with this sort of affection which many girls gave Stuart due to his pretty looks and he was familiar with it .   
"I don't know", he said , looking down at her . "Why have I been called "?   
"What is a Jounalist's work , Stuart "? She inquired , her hand brushing Stuart's arm .   
"I know . It's just that why did you call me like it was an emergency "? Stuart inquired , panicking . 

She took his hand and took him inside a hut which Stuart hadn't noticed before .   
A man approached them . Probably a fifty year old .  
"Hey there , Dad ", she greeted him .   
She left Stuart's hand and went over to hug her dad .   
"So you've finally got him "? he asked her , after the hug . Stuart noticed an evil grin on his face . 

"Finally got what ?! What do you mean ?! Me ? " Stuart demanded . He was angry with panic and frustration by the fact that he had to hurry to get here. .  
"Lucinda , darling ", her dad said to her .   
Lucinda walked back to Stuart and took his hand and quickly dragged him to a room . The room was empty with only a chair in it and a rope on the chair .  
"You'll be interviewed here on various topics regarding your bowling ", she told him and pointed to the chair . "Sit ".   
Stuart threw the rope aside and sat down . Lucinda ducked near the chair and picked up the room . He could sense her , crawling around the chair and he could hear the sound of the rope being dragged along .   
A few minutes later , he found himself sitting on a chair tied with rope . "Oh no ", Stuart gasped . He looked stunned .   
" Yes , Stuart Broad . Oh I love you . I've always been your biggest fan and now that you are tied up here , I can come look at your good looks whenever I want too . I can come admire your face . You are mine now , Stuart , you're mine ", Lucinda explained and turned around and reached for the door and opened it .   
Stuart looked horrified . Panic had struck him ,bad !   
"NOOOOO "! Screamed Stuart , but she had already disapperaed , locking the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah here's chapter 3 . This Is where the story actually starts if you look at the title where art thou ? ...hope you enjoy it ! More to come :)


	4. Captain / Vice Captain talk

Everyone had left the living room , ages ago but Alastair was still there thinking about his responsibilities coming up . He was worried .   
He finally decided to go breath some fresh air . He went outside to the hotel ground and walked around .   
Joe Root arrived next to him .   
"Hey ", he said .  
Alastair smiled at him . He loved it when Joe took his time out to talk to him . Joe was all joy and charm. He was a source of happiness .   
"Cooky , why didn't you come to the pool party yesterday "? He asked .   
"Was it necessary , Joe"? Alastair asked , smiling .  
"No , ofcourse not but still it would have been more fun if you were there ".  
Alastair ruffled the vice captain's hair . "So nice of you to think that but I wasn't in any mood to go , by the way ".   
"It's ok ", Joe told him . "Maybe next time ".   
"Hopefully , if only I'm willing "! Exclaimed Alastair , laughing .   
Joe gave him a friendly shove . 

"Alastair , so Stuart's at the Jounalist's "? Joe asked .  
"Yes ", replied Alastair. " I do hope he's having a good time there ".  
"Same ", said Joe .

They walked around a bit more . James once said that Alastair and Joe talk too much with each other, it's rather odd . Alastair and Joe had laughed hard at this . 

"So ..Umm.Rooty ..ready for the challenge "? Alastair inquired .   
"Yeah but I'm but Im not worried . You'll be held responsible anyway ", Joe grinned .  
Alastair gave him a light tap on the head . "You're naughty ".   
Joe laughed .  
"Well ", Alastair spoke up again . "All I want is you all to be in your best behavior ".  
"We'll try ,Cooky ", replied Joe .   
Then the two went inside again and were met with James standing in front of them .   
"I don't understand you two ".   
Alastair raised his eyebrow on him .  
"Alastair please there is a nineteen years age difference between you two ...", James started off .  
"Nineteen years !!?! Oh Jimmy !" Exclaimed Alastair . 

James shook his head . " You shoudn't be ... You know ..well ..dating "?   
"No we are not ...Jimmy , how could you think that "? Asked Alastair .  
"Well , nothing .leave it , I guess I have been brainwashed by the whole world's thinking ", James replied , looking at the floor .  
"Well then we will dry your brain , Mr .Brainwashed "! Exclaimed Joe .  
Alastair nearly choked with laughter .  
"Well , that's not how you to talk to grandpa , Rooty my boy ", James protested . 

Alastair and Joe looked at each other and fell into hysterics of laughter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't been writing for a while . I Know this chapter is not seriously not in plot with the story but I decided to write one anyway. Also I've decided there should be funny bits in my Fic as well , so here's one . Next chapter , the main plot of the story will continue

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE ::: kind of a short chapter . I will make sure the rest are longer . This was just a start of it , sort of an introductory chapter .


End file.
